akatsuki parodie!
by ARCHINEA
Summary: les membres de l'aka sont rentrés et se lancent des vannes...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : ARCHINEA

Titre :akatsuki parodie

Rating : K

Couple(s) :aucun.

Genre :Gros gros délire.

Disclaimer :les membres de l'aka sont rentrés et se lancent des vannes...

Edit: c'est ma première fic (émotion intense)donc, laissez des comms PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!!

Note: aucun personnage présent dans cette fic ne m'appartient (sinon certains auraient déja fini dans...OOOUUUUUUPS)

Mais bon, l'année prochaine, je demanderai au père Noel de me les apporter ( le père Noel va aller se coltiner l'Aka à ma place, YOOOUUHOUUUHOUUUUUU!)

* * *

Après avoir capturé gaara ( qui pionce sur le piaf de sasori), Deidara et sasori rentrent au QG de l ' akastuki…

Deidara, qui n'avait plus assez de chakra, était en chute libre sur son piaf…(ca commence bien, hein, hein ?)

Deidara ( qui voit l'entrée) : OUUUUUUUVREZ-MOI ! ! !JE TOMBE ,UN !

Au désespoir de Deidara, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas…Et le crane de Deidara alla (délicatement )s'écraser contre la barrière (aussi délicatement que peut s'écraser un artiste en chute libre) avant que son piaf n'explose son le choc. N' ayant plus de monture, Deidara tomba dans l'eau, et se noya ( avec 4 cm d'eau, il est fort).

Deidara :JE SAIS PAS NAGER ! ! !M , OUVREZ-MOIIIII ! !

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur…

Le chef : J'ai entendu un bruit…

A l'extérieur….

Deidara (en apnée) :SASORIIIIIII AIDE-MOOOOAAAA ! !

Sasori (trop content de le voir creuver) :NAN !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit !

Le chef :RENTREZ !ET DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! ! !

Dei et Sasori : Voilà, voilà…

A l'intérieur de la grotte…

Le chef : vous en avez mis, du temps !

Dei (pense) :Konan l'a plaqué ou quoi ?Il est bien énervé, un !

Sasori : ben, le biju était fort…

Dei : il m'a même décoiffé (commence à chialer) un…

Les autres :(déconcertés) :…

Le chef : Sasori combien de fois je t'ais dit de ne pas ramener tes marionnettes dehors ! ?Y'a plein de sable partout, maintenant !

Dei (pense) : Même dans ton slip ?

Sasori : si je les laisse dehors, on va me les voler !(note de l'auteur :Franchement, je me demande qui pourrait être interréssé par des trucs pareils ? Chiyo , peut-être ?Si elle passe par la…Et le « hasard » va faire que oui.)

Le chef (exedé) : JE M'EN FOUS ! ! !

Dei : il est près de la crise de nerfs,un…

Les membres se mirent en place sur la statue…(en battant le record du saut en hauteur..)

Zestu :ou il est Gaara ?

Dei :Euuhh…

Sasori : sous le sable, en train d'étouffer…

Dit il en voyant la chose informe mais qui respirait faiblement bouger sous le sable…

Dei : Hemhem…

Le chef : DEGAGEZ LE ! ! ! !

(Note : si les ninjas de Kohona étaient arrivés plus tôt, ils auraient pu entendre la voix du chef et venir beaucoup plus vite au repère…)

Ils commencèrent donc le sinistre rituel…

Itachi :Si j'ai bien compris, on enlève le Biju ?

Le chef : ouais, et il meurt à la fin.

Zestu : je …

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer sa phrase, les autres membres le coupèrent, sur de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Dei ( pense) :Attends, si on lui enlève le Biju, ca veut dire qu'on le sort de son corps, un.Je vais devoir le buter 2 FOIS ? ! !Arnaque !

Hidan :Je peux le sacrifier ? ? ? ? ?

Le chef :NAAAAAAAN ! ! ! !

Sasori : je peux le transformer en pantin ?

Le chef :VOUS N'Y TOUCHEZ PAS ! ! ! !

Zestu :On entend un bruit…

Soudain, le silence régna dans la salle…

TOC…TOC…TOC…TOC..CRAACCC (son de fracture du crane de ce pauvre Tobi…Mais bon, ne pleurons pas, il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose dedans..)

A l'extérieur…

Tobi :LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER ! ! !TOBI EST UN BON GARCON ! !JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ ! ! !LA VAISSELLE, L'EPILATION D'ITACHI, LE CHANGEMENT DE L'EAU DU BOCAL DE KISAME,JE NETTOIERAI LES BARBIES DE SASORI, JE VOUS LIRAIT CENDRILLION LE SOIR POUR VOUS OCCUPER,JE M'OCCUPERAI DU BEBE DE DEIDARA, JE…

Hurla-t-il tout en jetant divers et variés projectiles (liste non exhaussive) comme :

-des barbies

-des legos

-des playmobils

-des petits poneys…

Et plein d'autres choses dont nous ne citerons pas ni le nom ni les fabricants…(de plus, ne tentez pas ca chez vous, les enfants, c'est dangereux. En plus, c'est pas un professionnel.)

De plus, comme son QI ( je dis pas cerveau, car il est pété…Si, si vous ne voyez pas les débris rose bonbon par terre ? C'est ca.) ne lui permettait pas de réaliser que la barrière était plus dure que les portes qui gardaient les bijoux de la Couronne ( j'y suis allé il ya peu de temps, c'est du solide…Tellement que j'étais plus intéressé par les portes que les bijoux…) il continua à taper sur la porte à coup de boule ( alors qu'il pissait le sang).

Et tomba inconscient.

Dei :C'était qui ? !

Sasori :C'EST DES PANTINS, PAS DES BARBIES ! ! ! !

Le chef : Zestu, tu vois quelque chose ?

Zestu :Euuuuuuuuuuuh,…L'équipe de Kohona qui arrive.

Le chef : qui y va ?

Silence.

Il tourna la tète et vit…

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: akatsuki parodie ! ! !

Auteur: ARCHINEA

Genre : Aventure, humour

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. BOUUUHOUUUUUUHOU.TT

Note :J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOORE Deidara c'est pour ca que je le maltraite ( et j'adore mettre un à la fin de ses phrases !)

( la chanson est de man of sorrows BRUCE DICKINSON)

De plus, si j'étais absente longtemps,( je vous ai manqué, hein, hein ?Comment ca pas du tout ? ! Si,si un peu…Petit peu ?…Un tout petit peu ?) c'est que j'avais une bonne raison, la voici !

Un soir je vis Deidara dans la rue, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas sa cape, je le reconnu. Fait rassurant, il n'y avait pas Sasori. Je m'avancait vers lui et…

(voit Deidara de plus pres ) :VIEEEEEEEEENS PAR LA MON AIME , OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII FAIS MOI CONFIANCE…(J'ai pas pu résister)

Deidara : (me frappe ) et une fangirls de moins, une !UN,UN !

Archinéa : (je me releve, face à la mer, j'aurais pu mouri…, hum bref) OUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII ENCOOOOOOOOOOORE ! ! !MARTYRISE MOI ! ! !

Deidara :(se barre en courant) HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !C'EST QUOIIIAAAA CA, C'EST PAS UNE FANFIRGL, CA ? ! (En fait, c'est un calibre légèrement supérieur niveau harcelement…)

Puis s'arreta, car il entendit :

BAF !

C'était Sasori qui venait d'éjecter archinéa avec sa queue, faisant valser, au lieu des poétiques et traditionnelles fleurs de cerisier, les dents de l'auteur.

Sasori et Deidara : BIEN FAIT !

Par la suite, j'allait droit a l'hosto.(le plus proche, c'est pour ca qu'on a pu me sauver)

Orochimaru : Je me charge des restes ? (expérimentations scientifiques, nyark , nyark)

Sasori et Deidara :Qu'est tu fous la ?

Orochimaru :…

Dans l'hosto :

Archinéa : DEIDARA !JE TE SUIVRAIS JUSQU'AU BOUT DU MONDE !OU QUE TU SOIS ! !

Infirmiere : PIQUEZ LA ! ! ! (des calmants, vite !) VISEZ LES FESSES ! ! !

Bref,

Si vous voulez me faire sortir de l'hosto au plus vite (et je vous taperait des fanfics, Meeeuh non c'est pas du chantage…) et vous faire découvrir les merveilleux calmants et excitants de l'hosto ( quoique, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin, Deidara me suffit XD), faites des rewiews !

(l'infimiere revient)

archinéa :NAN, PAS LES PIQURES ! ! ! !

Bref, reprenons.

* * *

Zestu :Euuuuuuuuuuuh,…L'équipe de Kohona qui arrive.

Le chef : qui y va ?

Silence.

Il tourna la tète et vit…

Il tourna la tete et vit que toute la salle était silencieuse .Itachi refaisait son vernis ( et avait un miroir de poche. Il profite de toutes les surfaces réflectantes pour se mater celui la…),Zestu regardait une araignée au plafond ( qui par la suite lui tomba sur le crane…), Kisame déballait son épée et était recouvert de bandelettes, Hidan buvait une transfusion ( oui, oui, vous m'avez bien compris), Konan faisait des avions de papier et les lancait ( qui étaient en fait des lettres d' amour qu'elle envoyait sur Pein…Purée, c'est vachement discret comme moyen de communication…Tellement que les autres membres de l'aka ont cru que c'était à eux que c'était adressé ..La honte.), Deidara essayait de stopper son hémorragie, Zestu s'endormit, et Sasori étouffait dans sa marionnette ( elle était meme devenue rouge), mais personne n'y allait…Bon, en meme temps, de la part de criminels de rangs S, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose…(S égal capricieux , alors…)

Le chef tourna la tete vers Kisame, le poisson d'eau douce…(Et accessoirement le martien bleu…)

Kisame :J'veux pas y aller !J'ai peur !Maamaaaaaan ! (ah, merde, elle est morte…)TT-TT

Les autres :…

Itachi, qui prit en pitié Kisame, le prit dans ses bras (et lui donna un calin, mais pas plus.)

Le chef (une larme à l'oeil) : Que c'est beau…

Zestu :Y'a une deuxième équipe qui arrive avec Gai…

Kisame :ON VA TOUS LES NIQUER ! ! ! !ITACHI, TU VIENS ! ?BOUGE TOI ! BON DIEU ! ! !

Dit Kisame, manifestement enthousiaste tout à coup…

Sasori : on se demande ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-la parfois…

Il termina sa phrase et se prit une epée, un tsunami, et un sharigan (purée, pas facile à écrire…) et Deidara (XD) dans la geule… (note : Deidara a été lancée par Kisame…XD)

Hidan : (volume, à fond, concentration totale…) SEX BOMB, SEX BOMB, YOU'RE MY SEX BOMB…YEAH !

Il y eut un silence consterné.

Puis, il passa au deuxieme couplet :

Here, in a church, a small boy is kneeling

He prays to a God he does not know, he cannot feel

All of his sins of childhood he will remember

He will not cry, tears he will not cry

Vision of a new world from the ashes of the old

do what thou wilt!, he screams from his cursed soul

A tortured seer, a prophet of our emptiness

Wondering why, wondering why...

A man of sorrows, racked

With thoughts that dare not speak their name

Trapped inside a body, made to feel only guilt and shame

His anger all his life - i hate myself!, he cried

do what thou wilt!

do what thou wilt!, he cried

Man of sorrows, I wont see your face

(I wont see your face)

Man of sorrows, you left without a trace

(left without a trace)

A small boy wonders, what was it all about?

Is your journey over - has it just begun?

Has it just begun?

Silence, encore.

Le chef : Itachi, tu y vas aussi.

Itachi : QUOI ? ? ? Mais je veux pas ! 

Le chef :Bon…Hidan ? (Ah non, il est en morceaux…Bah ouais, y'a que la tete qui chante.) bon, je sais !

Et il saisit prestement le rouge à levres d'Itachi.

Le chef :Soit tu y vas, soit je le donne à Konan qui en fera un usage intensif pour mon plus grand plaisir ! (Hé hé…)

Itachi :Mais c'est monstreux !Si j'y vais, je vais abimer Ultra Gloss Reflection de Diore Addiction. ! (Maintenant on sait pourquoi il fait autant attention à ses affaires)

Le chef : TU Y VAS ! ! ! ( c'est pour quand l'extinction de voix ?)

Deidara : BIEN FAIT,UN !

Apres que Naruto et son équipe aient fini de foutre la raclée du siecle à Kisame et Itachi ( ce dernier se consolant en se disant que ce n'était que des clones…) ils arriverent, se taperent la discute, ( y'a vraiment que Naruto qui se soucie de ses amis.) et materent le paysage.

Kakashi : oooooooh, y'a un truc, la…

Tobi : z'etes qui ?

Notre blond transgénique Mondial posa une question magistrale :

Naruto : Il est devant la grotte de l'Akatsuki , alors serait il… ?Un membre de l'akatsuki ?

Une minute de silence pour tous les neurones qui se sont sacrifiés ( y doit y'en avoir un bon paquet ) et on menés notre tres cher dernier de la classe à ce raisonnement.

Naruto : ( chope Tobi et le secoue comme un cocotier) OU EST SASUKE ? ? ?DIS LE MOIIIII !

En fait cette excitation masquait le manque de martyrisation . Martyrisation que lui avait fait subir Sasuke pendant de longues années et dont il avait tant besoin.

Mais, avant qu'il ne pu faire quoi que ce soit, tobi disparu et on ne le revit plus (sauf dans l'Akatsuki).

Dans la grotte, Le chef avait d'autres problèmes…

Hidan : On a fini, je me casse !SAAAALUUUT !

Les autres : Idem !

En une seconde, il ne resta plus personne dans la salle, sauf…

Sauf deux membres de l'aka qui résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.. .

Deidara et Sasori.( les pauvres)

La grotte s'ouvrit. Naruto alla poursuivre Deidara , et Sa sori se retrouva avec Chiyo et Sakuya.

A SUIVRE ! (désolé, c'est court !)

* * *

Si cette fanfic vous a plu, tapez 4356786654432134567877665543213243546 (Ben oui, quand on aime on ne compte pas, non ?)

Si cette fanfic ne vous a PAS plu ( mais alors dutoutdutoutdutoutdutoutdutout, -il doit pas y en avoir beaucoup comme ca…-) tapez moi dessus !XD et invitez Deidara, il sera TRES content ! (moi aussi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et filez moi son numéro de portable avec !)


	3. Chapter 4

Titre: akatsuki parodie ! ! !

Auteur: ARCHINEA

Genre : Aventure, humour

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux XD)

Titre : akatsuki et les bijus de la Couronne (XD)

PS : J'ai fais un multi clonage supra pour poursuivre Hidan, Deidara et Orochimaru a la fois…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

En une seconde, il ne resta plus personne dans la salle, sauf…

Sauf deux membres de l'aka qui résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.. .

Deidara et Sasori.( les pauvres)

La grotte s'ouvrit. (et le chef se tira, il était timide.)

Sasori : IL EST TEMPS DE LAISSER PLACE AU STREP TEASE ! ! !YEAH !

Naruto : OO

Sasori : Deidara !Arrete de m'imiter !

Deidara : ALLE SASORI TOMBE LA MARIONNETTE !

Naruto :…

Sakuya :…

Kakashi :…

Chiyo :…

Le paysage :…

Les p'tits oiseaux :...

Deidara : Sasoriiiii chéri ? Tu es avec nous ? Un ?

Sasori : …

Pour toute réponse, leva sa queue ( en bois, hein) avec objectif : Deidara.

Deidara : RAAAAAAAAAAATE !EHHEEHE !

Naruto : Bon, y'a un homme et une nana…

Deidara : J'suis pas une femme, UN !

Naruto : Euh, un hermaphrodite, alors ?

Deidara :NAN !

Naruto : Je sais !Un transexuel !

Deidara : AAAAAAAARG !ILS SONT TOUS CONS OU QUOI ?A SUNA OU KOHONA C'EST PARTOUT PAREIL !

Sasori : Ce sont des ninjas, Deidara ( ouups)…Et en plus c'est toi qui aurait du faire le streap tease…Pour prouver ta virilité (si t'en a).

Deidara : Oui bon, j'imagine que les tiennes sont en bois ( remarque, j'ai pas testé). --.

Deiadara :Hey… hey! C'est quoi que tu fais? Pourquoi tu bouges tout d'un coup? Qu'est-ce que tu –AAAAH!! LA GUEULE ! ! !

Sasori : Kuubi est a moaaaa ! (sourire pervers, sadique et tout ce que vous voulez…)

Deidara :NON ! UN !

Sasori : SI !

Deidara :NON ! UN !

Sasori : SI !

Deidara :NON ! UN !

Sasori : NON !

Deidara : SI !UN !

Deidara et Sasori : Euh…

Deidara : Puisque c'est comme ca, je me casse ! UN !

Sur ces mots, il enfourcha son piaf, et se mit à voler parmis les p'tits nuages…En se prenant des piafs (vivants) dans la gueule.

Naruto :REVIIIIIIENS !

Naruto alla poursuivre Deidara , et Sasori se retrouva avec Chiyo et Sakuya.

Du coté de Deidara…

Deidara : (pense) Bon j'ai presque plus d'argile…Un. Et des crampes à la machoire , aussi.

Et il trouva un missile. (devinez qui ?)

Deidara : Archinéa vient la ! ! !Un !

Archinéa : Vouuuuuuui ?

Deidara la mata, la chopa et la balanca vers le sol. ( tout cela en moins de cinq secondes.)

Deidara : (mate Naruto et Kakashi) Ils sont tout petits ! OHEEEE PETITS PETITS PETITS PET…

Naruto : CRETIN CRETIN CRETIN !

Naruto : ( esquive Archinéa en chute libre) TU L'A FAIT EXPRES !

Deidara : (jubile) Non, jure…

Du coté de Sasori, les choses n'allaient pas mieux…

Sasori : (apercois ENFIN Sakuya ) QU'EST TU FOUS LA ? ( oooooh pas content) DEGAGE !

Sakuya : (lui tire la langue) BEUH ! VILAIN PAS BEAU !

Chiyo : EH !C'EST DE MON PETIT FILS QUE TU PARLES, LA ! UN PEU DE RESPECT !C'EST LA CHAIR DE MA CHAIR !

Sasori : j'suis en métal j'te signale…Bon, on commence ?

Sasori lui envoya (avec plaisir) une bien belle volée d'épines ( venant d'un cactus de Suna)..

Puis lassé de tant de temps perdu, il invoqua le kazekage pour continuer son spectacle de foire.

Sasori :Vous êtes peut-être au courant (ou pas - et dans ce cas vous êtes à la ramasse) mes tres cheres marionnettes peuvent utiliser le chakra.

TADDAAAAAAM !

Sakuya : COMMENT QU'IL FAIT ? !

Sasori : J'ai une vie privée et une vie "publique. Je ne parle quasiment jamais de ma vie privée parce qu'elle est, comme son nom l'indique si bien, (triste ?) privée. En gros, ça ne regarde que moi. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Biiiiiiieeeeen. Deuxieme étape.

Il se trouve que ma vie privée influe sur ma vie publique. Nouvelle révélation pour vous ! Au passage, oui, j'ai un peu ( beaucoup) les nerfs comme vous pouvez vous en douter (AHHH bon ? Sakuya a pas l'air d'avoir compris). Passons. Ma vie privée influe donc sur ma vie publique. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vos petites humeurs vous aussi, ce serait mentir.

Chiyo : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Sasori : VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

Sakuya : J'ai le meme carctère que mon maitre, c'est à dire…

Sasori : …Hystérique.

Toujours du cote de Deidara :

Kakashi : Je me concentre pour attaquer…

Naruto :…

Kakashi : Je me concentre …

Naruto :…

Kakashi : Je me concentre toujours…

Naruto :…

Un siècle plus tard…

Kakashi : Je me concentre encore…

Deidara :ZZZZZZUN…. (lol XD)

Et tout d'un coup il envoya une super attaque qui arracha le bras de Deidara.


	4. Chapter 5

Titre: akatsuki parodie ! ! !

Auteur: ARCHINEA

Genre : Aventure, humour

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas. (Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux XD)

Orochimaru : C'est parce que je les ai utilisé pour mes expériences

Moi : Non, c'est toi qui va nous servir mais pas pour des expériences XD

* * *

Avant tout chose, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce loooooooooooooong retard ( c'est le cas de le dire ) pour cette fic et toute les autres.

Orochimaru : Ooooooooooooh oui.

Naruto : OUAIS ! C'est une honte !

Kakashi : C'est pitoyable.

Sasuke : Non, déplorable.

Sakura : Parfaitement.

Akatsuki : On était tellement soulagé…ET NON NE L'ENCOURAGEZ PAS A CONTINUER, VOUS, LAS-BAS, AU FOND ! ! ! ! !

Faut dire que j'ai pas eu de chance : mon ordi a bugué, m'a tout effacé ( tout ! Même le marques pages, les fics, quel s--laud ! ),en voyant ça, je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre… En plus j'ai un bac S demain et j'ai rien révisé….

Donc, je n'ai pas eu du temps pour continuer mes fics. TTTT

Mes plus sincères excuses.

Rejoignons nos amis les méchant ,qui, en attendant que tout leur pète naturellement à la figure, sont bien décidé à contrer tout ce cirque.

* * *

Un siècle plus tard…

Deidara :ZZZZZZUN…. (lol XD)

Et tout d'un coup il envoya une super attaque qui arracha le bras de Deidara.

Flash-back

paragraphe 15 l'encyclopédie des ninjas, Deidara lu :

« Il faut absolument savoir contrôler l'argile avec une main. En effet, l'autre main doit vous servir à repousser les assauts des ennemis. Cela ne vous sauvera pas la vie ou un membre, mais vous pourrez gagner du temps !

Agilité à résister aux ninjas.

Ceci est une compétence musculaire uniquement. Que ce soit avec votre force pure, avec un harpon dans votre main libre, ou autre, vous devez vous occuper des ninjas !

Etre bon acteur.

Si vous êtes trop effrayé à l'idée de continuer de vous battre avec des ninjas, ce qui peut arriver, il vous faut être maître dans l'art de simuler un arrêt cardiaque ou une blessure mortelle. Si vous êtes réellement mortellement blessé, essayez quand même de jouer ce rôle, dans le doute que le chef ninjas ne soupçonne une simulation. »

Retour à la réalité.

Naruto :IL tombe !

Deidara : Et merde ! Bon, j'ai quoi comme arme ? !

Deidara saisit sa sacoche, fouilla et trouva un objet avec écrit dessus :

« Bombe thermoplasmique à contorsion intersidérale en connexion avec l'énergie multidimensionelle parallèle à l'énergie intratemporelle géonucléaire : suivant le sens du vent, peut faire entre deux et deux morts et demi . Dans les mains d'un méchant, un arme a la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais toucher l'endroit visé. Ladite arme est d'ailleurs faite par une usine spécialisée dans les armes qui s'enrayent au bon moment. Dans les mains d'un héros, une arme a la bonne habitude de pouvoir tuer à volonté sans avoir besoin de viser. Ces armes sont produites dans une usine spécialisée ayant un coup de plus que prévu par le méchant. Elle a une capacité spéciale: le tir a l'infini, pas besoin de recharger, sauf a la fin du combat ou le héros a le visage noir de poudre et de transpiration. Il jette son arme a la fin du combat. »

Deidara : Parfait !

Naruto : MaiIiIitre ! Il respire encore !

Deidara : Euh, non finalement…Je vais plutôt utiliser ça.

Il sortit une kalachnikov

…….

Ou plutôt :

-Sort sa Kalashnikov tranquilisante-

PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !! PAN !!

Deidara : Jcrois qu´il en reste deux qui se taillent !! !

Naruto :-sort un gode- Viens là mon petit.

Deidara : Merde, filet + seringue, j´suis dans la merde. Faut que je me sauve ! Un !

Naruto :-met un autre coup de matraque sur Deidara pour le calmer-

PONG!

Naruto : drôle de bruit cette tête !- Retape dessus-

PING PING PING PONG

* * *

A Suna….

Garde 1 :ils sont armés, je répète, ils sont armés!

plus loin, à l´ embranchement delta n°2...

Chef : Alors recrues, on se sent d´ attaque ?

Garde : mouais...ouais ben ouais hein, vite fait...

Garde 2 : On va casser des dents de débiles !

Garde 3 : Mouais...un autre jour p'têtre hein...

Chef : ALLER GO GO GO, ILS ARRIVENT!

Garde 1 : Hein hein ? où ça ?? ? ALERTE GENERALE !! !

(le taxi qui arrive )

* * *

Dans la salle de torture :

Garde : Vous allez avoir des clients ! Virez les loques !

Garde 2 : On vire pas nos patients voyons on fait un peu de séances d´electrochoc , douches froides ,...

Garde 3 : Moi j´ai juste besoin d´une matraque…

Garde 2 : Prend le fusil tranquillisant et alla a la chasse au patient en voila un -PAN-

Garde : YES !

Garde 4 : J´en est eu un en vol il a sauté le grillage mais il s´est pris ma matraque dans les cou...

Garde 2 : J´eu le dernier au fusil .

Garde : Il essayé de partir en défonçant les murs, on va voir si il en a une paire !

-Prend la matraque et tape ou sa fais mal-

Garde 4 : MERDE ! ! ! c´était pas un patient que j´ai eu! QUI C´EST QUI MANQUE A L´APPEL??

Garde : C´était moi et moi j´ai failli avoir le patron ...Ouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaah ca paralyse j´ai sommeil ...

Garde 4 : C´est marrant car a celui que j´ai tapé dans les cou... y c´est pissé dessus !

Garde 3 : Bon allé tous dans vos cellules et que ca saute ! -Nyyark nyark nyark-

…

Plus loin, dans la salle pratique...

Garde :Jvais vous montrer pour les électrochocs ...D´abord tu le chatouille ...

Patient : hihihihi

Garde : et là t´electrocute -sourire sadique-

PZIIZZZZZZZZI !!

Patient : :mort:

Garde : Et voilà il va se réveiller après.

PZZZZZIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZIIIII

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Garde : Ferme la!! -poump-

Garde 3 : Moi, qui arrive dans la pièce c´est quoi cette odeur de brûlé ?

Garde : J´vois pas de quoi tu parle ...AAAAAh ça euh ... c´est moi qui fais un rôtis !

Garde 3 : Je peux gouter ?

Garde : Jte conseillerais pas ...

PZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ

IIIIIIIII

-binkbankbonkbunkbink-

HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...

Garde : Merde il est cuit au sens propre !

Garde 3 : -se munit d´un fusil a pompe a balle plastique- je m´en chargerai jusqu'à votre retour ! xD

Patient : hein ? qu´est ce que vous me faite la ?. .. Arrêtez bon sang, lâchez moi... Nan arrêtez sinon...AU SECOURS ILS VEULENT ME MOLESTER XD

Garde 3 : -Prend son fusil et le recharge quand soudain- ... Il manque une balle tu as tiré sur quoi ?

Garde : Heeeeeeee sur rien essaye de cacher le trou dans la porte

Garde 3 : Un trou dans la porte ? Bah ce doit être des termites ...

-Retourne a son poste-

Garde 3 : Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que les termites rongent des porte en métal ...Patron ?

Patron : Heuuuuuuuu non c´est peut être un des patients qui a bouffé un peu la porte…

Garde 3 : Sans doute !

* * *

Patient : Au lieu de me taper j´peux pas avoir un biscuit ?

Garde :- lui jette son biscuit dans la tronche --donne le biscuit et le tape pour qu´il avale mieux-

Patient : Merci !...Mais... Il s´est cassé quand tu me l´as lancé à la gueule !

Garde : Tant pis xD

Garde : -sort la seringue, et une aiguille de trente centimètres- Oulà, mais on est en retard sur le traitement ! 5 piqûres dans la fesse gauche, et 6 dans la droite. Mais non, ça fera pas mal.

Quelques secondes après….

Garde : AH LE PETIT ENCU... IL M´A MORDU PENDANT QUE JE LE PIQUAIT !! !

-sort la seringue à tube à pressions à hydrogène condensé- TU VA MORFLER MON PETIT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Plus tard….

-Traine le corps du patient-

Garde : Un de plus ...

-Regarde a gauche et a droite-

Garde : Personne en vue ...

-Prend sa matraque ...-

PING !!

* * *

Naruto : ...

PONG

Naruto : cette matraque ne fait pas le même bruit que l´autre ...Par contre elle fait les même degâts ! -voit un carton et l' ouvre- tiens un carton avec des matraques ? -appuie sur un bouton sur une matraque- haa ! des clous sortent de la matraque xD

Deidara : Joie !

PIIIIIIING ; FLATCH !! !

Naruto : Génial cette V3000 !

Kakashi : Ouais bien fais pour sa gu…………

Deidara : AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE... Même pas mal...

-tombe dans les patates-

Naruto : -saute sur Deidara et lui plante la seringue à hydrogène- vouaaaaaaala, il sera remis dans deux ou trois jours, mais avec un gros mal de crâne.

-tend une pince à Kakashi-

Naruto : sSi il te mord, fait toi plaisir.

Kakshi :On va faire des expériences avec les produits illicites de Kohona…( Livré avec le bouquin Ich-Ichi...Ben quoi? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment un livre pareil à pu avoir du succès? )

Naruto :Ca va saigner.

Kakashi : Ouaip. nyark nyark!

-lave ses mains et met ses gants-

Naruto : Bon, bah on y va hein J'ai toujours rêvé d'être médecin...Pas vous?

-sort le scalpel, la pince, l´ écarteur, le bistouri, l´ électrocardiogramme,...enfin, tous les trucs quoi oO-

ATTENTION :

Les scènes qui vont suivre sont uniquement réservées à un public adulte.

Naruto : -sort la tronçonneuse- quand faut y allez, faut y allez.

* * *

Un peu plus loin…

Sasori : -Sors son gros fusil a pompe- ...Un tête-à-tête, Chiyo ?

Sakura : Et moi ?

Sasori : -sort son VS- y a un problème ?

Sakura : …EUUUUUHHH nan bien sur que nan ...

* * *

-Une heure plus tard, couvert de sang et jetant la tronçonneuse complètement édentée-

Naruto : Bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire, la puce est mise en place avec succès. j´ai rencontré quelques problèmes mineurs (mais oui mais oui...) mais rien de grave.

Kakashi : Arf, pas facile de voir ou on place la puce dans tous ces morceaux de chair déchiqueté. Bah il a bougé !

Naruto : mhmmmmmm faudrait le recoudre non ? Maintenant j´appuis sur le petit bouton...

-A ce moment la Deidara se saute dans les airs puis est prit de violentes convulsions-

Naruto : Ha il était pas encore recousu, mince. Bon….

PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING ...

Bah quoi il se réveillait ...

Naruto : J´l´ai peut être trop frappé :gni:

Deidara se réveille…

-Sort l´ aiguille de trente centimètres, attache une ficelle et prépare la ´pénétration´-

Naruto: attention, ça va piquer un peu hein...mais oui mais oui, juste piquer un peu...

-Deidara, assit dos sur le rocher, sursaute de deux mètres en poussant des cris effrénés-

Deux minutes plus tard...-

Naruto : Voilà, c´est fait allez Dei, soit pas timide, montre leur ta zolie cicatrice nan ? Pourquoi ? Allez, montre ou c´est la seringue à compression -.-...gentil garçon. Alors, vous pouvez admirez les 1243 points de soudures...Heuuuu sutures. voilà, il est guéri et en parfaite santé !

-Donne une claque dans le dos de Deidara-

Deidara : Gah…URG !

Kakashi : il essaye de s'enfuir !

Naruto : -appui sur le bouton de sa puce- hihihi -entend un cri de soufrance- ça t´ apprendra !

Deidara : -s'envole-

Naruto : Reviens ! ! !

* * *

Dans une salle de réunion de l'aka…

Hidan : Chef…

Pein : Oui… ?

Hidan : JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ON A BESOIN DE PAPILLIONS DU BRESIL POUR DETRUIRE LE MONDE ? ! ! ! ?

Pein : -croisant les jambes-Le 16 avril 2008 décédait le scientifique et météorologue américain Edward Norton Lorenz. Vous ne le connaissez sans doute pas (moi-même je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant tout à l'heure), mais vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la Théorie du Chaos dont il fut le « bâtisseur ». Pour illustrer cette théorie qui concerne la prédictibilité des évènements , il avait entamé une conférence en 1972 avec cette phrase : « le battement d'aile d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il déclencher une tornade au Texas ?». C'est ce que l'on a coutume de nommer aujourd'hui « l'effet papillon ». Pour étrange que puisse paraître cette conjecture, elle n'est pourtant pas dénuée de fondements. Démonstration grâce à des faits.

Un matin de mai, en bordure de la forêt Sunaienne. Il est 7h34 heure locale. Un papillon jaune et noir, d'une espèce très commune, vit déjà, à peine sorti de sa chrysalide, ses dernières heures sur terre. Il aurait pu s'arrêter sur une fleur, sur une pierre, ou même continuer à voler dans l'espoir de retarder l'irrémédiable échéance, mais non. Il décide de se poser sur une feuille, bêtement pendue au bout d'une branche elle-même fixée au vulgaire tronc d'un arbre anonyme. Se sentant menacé par un prédateur insectivore, il déploie soudainement ses ailes puis se ravise, comme conscient que le geste _qu'il vient de faire aura des conséquences qui iront bien au-delà se sa propre destinée. Car aussi imperceptible soit-il, _le mouvement engendré par le battement d'aile du papillon brésilien a fait légèrement trembler la feuille sur laquelle il reposait. Ayant attendu sans trop y croire ce moment propice, une goutte de rosée, entame alors une lente glissade le long de la nervure centrale vers son extrémité. Le soleil, aurait eu tôt fait de faire évaporer cette goutte si elle n'avait pas choisi un autre destin.

Fin de parcours. La goutte de rosée s'étire désormais comme au ralenti à l'extrémité de la feuille, jusqu'à ce que son poids soit suffisant pour l'arracher à sa prison de chlorophylle. Elle tombe. Et juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol pour y disparaître à jamais et faire l'aumône de ses molécules à la nappe phréatique, un cotia, rongeur assez commun au Brésil, passe à sa verticale et la reçoit en plein milieu de son œil gauche. Affolé par cet aveuglement momentané qu'il ne s'explique pas, l'animal se met à courir . Ignorant l'épée de Damoclès aviaire qui le toise déjà, le cotia a enfin arrêté sa course. Mais au moment où il recouvre la vue et reprend ses esprits, le caracara entame son inéluctable piqué et enserre en un geste aussi sûr que mortel le rongeur avant de remonter vers les cieux apaisés.

L'un des chasseurs de la tribu était justement en train de fabriquer des sagaies et ramassant la plume, il en pare l'une de ses armes pour s'en attribuer officiellement la propriété, comme c'est de coutume dans cette tribu.

Trois jours plus tard, les vivres commencent à manquer et le chasseur Guarani décide de partir en quête de gibier. Au bout de quelques heures, il repère un cerf des marais, s'en approche et lui lance sa sagaie.Blessé au flanc, l'animal s'enfuit, emportant avec lui l'arme de jet et sa plume. Il parcourt ainsi plusieurs kilomètres .

C'est ce moment que choisit Jean-Yves Lescalier, ingénieur au Centre Spatial de Suna pour débouler à pleine vitesse . Débouchant d'un virage, il ne peut éviter le cerf, le heurtant de plein fouet. Malgré son courage, la bête meurt sur le coup et Jean-Yves, parvient tout de même à prévenir les secours grâce à son téléphone à chakra.

Il ne faut que 17 minutes au SAMU local pour parvenir en oiseau sur les lieux de l'accident. Dans un état grave, souffrant d'un traumatisme crânien et de multiples plaies, Jean-Yves est rapatrié sur l'hôpital où on lui prodigue les premiers soins. Après plusieurs heures d'opération, il est déclaré hors de danger mais doit suivre une convalescence de 3 mois.

Trois semaines plus tard, c'est un Jean-Yves Lescalier apparemment rétabli qui regagne son poste d'ingénieur. Et cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber puisque le lanceur Ariane 5 s'apprête 15 jours plus tard à mettre sur orbite un satellite militaire Kohonaien de toute dernière génération. Chargé de tout ce qui concerne le positionnement géostationnaire du satellite, Jean-Yves s'affaire à ses calculs.

Ne voulant pas rater le lancement, il n'a pas parlé à son médecin des migraines dont il souffre depuis sont accident et qui mettent à mal sa concentration. C'est pendant une de ces crises, au beau milieu d'un calcul très complexe, que Jean-Yves commettra l'erreur fatale. D'une simple décimale oubliée, le drame va survenir.

Au jour dit, le lancement se passe comme prévu. Ariane 5 s'arrache à la gravité terrestre avec sa majesté coutumière, entraînant avec elle le satellite de la destinée.

Libéré à son orbite géostationnaire, le satellite Kohonaien déploie ses panneaux solaires tout à fait normalement. Mais au lieu de se retrouver au-dessus du désert comme c'était prévu au départ, il se positionne à la verticale d'une base militaire secrète américaine située en plein cœur du pays du Feu.

Alertée, le Hokage menace le gouvernement Sunaien de représailles. Ce dernier tente de faire état de sa bonne foi, arguant que son satellite devait se contenter de menacer le monde. Mais malgré les efforts conjoints des ingénieurs, le satellite refuse de changer de coordonnées. L'erreur de calcul de Jean-Yves a entraîné un bug dans le système de gestion de la trajectoire. La menace plane au dessus du ciel.

L'état-major en réunion de crise décide alors d'employer les grands moyens. Si le satellite n'a pas bougé dans les 24 heures, il sera détruit par un missile Spacehawk encore à l'état de prototype mais capable d'attaquer des cibles situées au-delà de la stratosphère. Malgré les supplications de Suna, de la Communauté des ninjas et de l'Empereur du Pays de la Pluie qui passait par là, aucune négociation ne parvient à aboutir concrètement.

Le 25 juillet à 10h42, l'Hokage donne l'ordre de détruire le satellite.

Ironie du sort, le fameux missile Spacehawk est justement l'une des armes en cours de mise au point sur la base militaire secrète texane au-dessus de laquelle plane la menace électronique aérospatiale. Et parmi les nouveautés qu'il embarque, la plus prometteuse est le système de riposte automatique qui s'enclenche dès qu'il se sent menacé.

Ayant détecté la mise à feu du Spacehawk et calculé qu'il se dirigeait sur lui, le satellite envoie deux missiles nucléaires à longue portée vers le point d'origine de son agresseur. Surpris, les ingénieurs tentent une manœuvre désespérée en armant une dizaine de missiles Exocet de dernière génération à tête chercheuse pour détruire ceux envoyés par le satellite.

C'est un succès, en tout cas momentané. A 8300 mètres d'altitude, les deux missiles pakistanais sont repris par les Exocet. Mais la puissance du choc enclenche l'armement de leurs charges nucléaires qui explosent à leur tour. S'ensuit une augmentation de la température de plusieurs milliers de degrés se propageant à une vitesse vertigineuse à plusieurs kilomètres autour du point d'impact.

Les cumulonimbus porteurs d'orage présents à proximité sont comme avalés dans un tourbillon de chaleur et de vent. Cela provoque une énorme dépression du fait de l'écart de température entre le sol et l'air. En sus des retombées radioactives, une gigantesque tornade se forme au cœur du Texas, entraînant la mort de dizaines de milliers de personnes et des dizaines de milliards de dollars de dégâts. La troisième guerre mondiale est proche. Et tout ça à cause du battement d'aile d'un papillon au Brésil. Je l'ai lu dans la désencyclopédie.

Silence dans l'audimat.

Pein : Voilà POURQUOI NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE PAPILLIONS DU BRESIL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hidan: 0o

* * *


	5. Chapter 6

Titre: akatsuki parodie ! ! !

Auteur: ARCHINEA

Genre : Aventure, humour

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas. (Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux XD)

Orochimaru : - lit une lettre- On m'a livré une cobaye du nom de…Rikka Yomi.

Archinéa : T'inquiète pas, je suis suuuure qu'elle fera du très bon boulot !XD

PENG PENG PENG PONG

Orochimaru : Elle fait pas le même bruit que les autres celle-là !

Archinéa : C'est normal ! Elle est plus intelligente !

Orochimaru : Et pourquoi tu souris toi ?

Archinéa : Je suis enchantée d'être en ta présence !

Orochimaru : Retourne écrire ta fic ! – sors sa langue- Et au trot !

Archinéa : TT-TT Il est po gentil avec moa….

Orochimaru - embarque Rikka- Héhéhéhé….

* * *

Kakashi : Il essaye de s'enfuir !

Naruto : -appui sur le bouton de sa puce- hihihi entend un cri de soufrance ça t´ apprendra !

Deidara : -s'envole-

Naruto : Reviens ! ! !

Kakshi : Tu lui a mit quoi ?

Naruto : J´ai testé le prototype d´une puce. Si tu la met sur un patient elle s´accroche aux couilles ( XD ) et avec une télécommande on appuie sur le bouton et ca lui pince les ...Enfin, voilà.

Kakashi : et...dans quel état étaient les""" du patient après ?

Naruto : Elles étaient broyées –malade-

Kakashi : Hum le prototype est un peu trop puissant.

Naruto : Sinon un coup de matraque fera l'affaire !

-PING PING PING PONG-

Naruto : -PONG- tiens il est désaccordé !

Kakashi : On l´a trop tapé c´est pour ça qu´il n´est pas accordé !

Deidara : -court vite, très vite !-

Naruto : -sort le filet - viens voir papa Naruto.

* * *

PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PINGPING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING

PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PINGPING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING

PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PINGPING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING

PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PINGPING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING PING-

Chiyo: -grand sourire- ça y est !Je l'ai touché!

Sasori : Aïe !Heeeey j´ai une bosse sur le front, rigolo…

Chiyo: Qu'une ? ( déçue ) Bah il ne sait pas compter et ne ressent pas la douleur…EXTREMENT GRAVE !! !! INTERNEZ LE TOUT DE SUITE !! ! Bon si tu veut une deuxième bosse dit -le elle est gratuite !

* * *

BONUS : ( parce que la fic est courte ) Pourquoi Orochimaru a quitté l'akatsuki.

Tout commença, un jour comme les autres l'akatsuki….

Orochimaru – dans son bain avec des bulles et un petit serpent en plastique- : lalalala ploum ploum…

Itachi – se glisse dans le bain-

Orochimaru – rouge comme une pivoine-

A ce moment là, ils étaient dos à dos, l'un contre l'autre, dans une ambiance merveilleuse….

Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne lève la main et…

Itachi – pâlit, se lève et lance un regard meurtrier a orochimaru- Orochimaru…

Le concerné : - s'enfonce sous la mousse dans l'espoir de se cacher - Oui… ?

Itachi : - active son sharigan- C'EST TOI QUI A ENCORE VIDE MON SHAMPOOING ! ! !

Orochimaru : GLUP !

* * *

BONUS n2:

Narrateur : Les membres de l'aka vont l'intégrer et sont en chemin pour leur lieu de retrouvailles….

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : C'est ma première rencontre. Je suis nerveux. Pas toi ?

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : Dis, tu me prête ta marionnette ?

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : Sasori tu fais une partie de poker?

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : T'as quoi comme justu?

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : Au fait t'aurais pas 3 000 dollars a me donner?

Sasori : Hum…

Deidara : Tu me prêtes ta marionnette…?

Sasori : -Se lève d'un bond - MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE?! - Fracasse la marionnette sur Deidara - TU L'AS VOULAIS MA MARIONNETTE HEIN? LA VOILA!! ALORS CONTENT?! RHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Voix : Réveille-toi!

Sasori : Quoi?

Hidan : Sasori réveille-toi! Nous y sommes.

Sasori: Alors ce n'était pas vrai?

Deidara: De quoi?

Sasori: Le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait.

Deidara : Et ça parlais de quoi?Un?

Sasori : Va savoir…

Deidara : Au fait t'aurais 3 000 dollars à me refiler?

Sasori : Très bientôt MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Peu après…

Hidan : dis, Sasori..

Sasori : Oui ?

Hidan : pourquoi tu as laissé Deidara dans le désert en plein cagnart ?

Sasori :Pour qu' Il y travaille son endurcissement corporel en tombant régulièrement sur le sable chaud. XD


End file.
